


Paramour mansion

by Calming_calamity



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Demons, Frerard, M/M, Possesion, Supergorydeath, frankisaghost, gerardgetspossesd, majorcharacterdeath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calming_calamity/pseuds/Calming_calamity
Summary: “HE’S DEAD, GERARD! HE’S FUCKING DEAD! HE DIDN’T SAY YES TO SHIT! I’VE  BEEN HERE THE ENTIRE FUCKING TIME! FRANK, he….Frank’s d-dead, Gee.” Mikey broke down again, sobbing as he rubbed his face between Gerard’s shoulder blades. “H-he’s dead.”*i promise that it gets better.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Paramour mansion

Gerard Way had promised to stay sober for the band.

He had promised to stay sober for Frank. He had promised that he would be fine. That he wouldn’t overdose or relapse, he would get help and get through this. He was gonna be okay. He knew that much.

He could almost see the future. Frank stepping up to the altar in his elevated shoes. He would refuse to wear normal shoes because, “I will not be the woman of this relationship”, even though the moment Gerard got down on one knee Frank would tackle him to the ground and shout yes before demanding he would be the one to walk down the aisle.

Frank would spend all their money on their four dogs and cook Italian food for Gerard every night. Unless they decided they fancied Chinese takeout.

As for kids…?

Gerard had no idea. He assumed that they would have just as many kids as they did dogs. They would have to cut back on all the touring they did, maybe break up the band for a few years. Of course having kids wasn’t going to stop their music careers. They would take turns going on tour for their solo projects. They would only be gone a maximum of one week so the other wasn’t looking after the kids by themselves for too long. They would get help from Ray and Mikey though. 

Gerard could picture two little kids clinging to their Uncle Ray’s arms as he spun them around in circles, with their feet slightly lifting off the floor as they squealed joyfully. Mikey would read them books while putting on the most ridiculous accents, making the kids giggle. Frank would teach the kids how to play guitar and they would become prodigies. Gerard would teach them how to play with art and create a masterpiece.

He’d have his own art studio and let the kids in when he wasn’t working. They’d get covered in paint and glue and fake coloured feathers as they made the most ridiculous artworks. Frank would make sure to put every single piece of ‘art’ in frames and hang them up all over the house. Telling Gerard off for criticising the pieces of paper as he stood on a stool. “You and the kids made them so they mean something to me. One day the kids won’t want to splatter paint on canvases with you. Instead they’ll want to go out with their friends and get wasted.” Gerard would shake his head and wrap his arms around Frank’s waist, picking him up off the stool and putting him back down onto the floor.

Frank would be too short for a lot of things that Gerard would have to help him with. Such as reaching the bowls in the upper cupboards above the kitchen bench. Frank would huff and swing his knee up onto the bench and pull himself up so he could reach. As presumed, it would cause a few accidents. 

Gerard would always follow him into the kitchen and grab things from the upper cupboards for him. Frank would throw his shoes or guitar picks that were left on the kitchen bench at Gerard, telling him to piss off.

They would be happy. Gerard couldn’t remember the last time he was truly happy. Not being plagued by negative thoughts, actually caring if he died. Gerard knew for the first time in his life he would be happy. When he got his shit together he would promise Frank the things he couldn’t now, and they would be happy. He couldn’t explain it, but he just knew that things would get better. 

He just wished he got his shit together earlier.

It was probably one of the most intense shows the band had ever played. Even Mikey jumped around and got roughed up. Gerard fell into the crowd a few times, screaming the lyrics into the fans’ faces, and spewing spit all over their faces in the process. He could of sworn that one of the girls had licked the spit off her cheek. 

Gerard’s blood stream was pumping adrenaline and a few narcotics around his body, making him twitchy and hyper. Seeing Gerard excited had made Frank excited as well, and Frank was a very excitable, energetic person. He had practically bunny hopped over to Gerard and jumped on his back.

Gerard usually would be able to handle the extra weight but being high off his tits he shrugged Frank off. Frank pouted and stomped his feet childishly, scrunching up his face in annoyance. Gerard had teasingly shoved him away, but he was high and drunk, and he just wasn’t coordinated and underestimated how much strength he had.

Frank stumbled backward, hitting his head on the amplifier behind them. He fell forward, crushing his guitar between him and the ground as he had tried to put his hands in front of him to soften the blow, only resulting in the strings of his guitar pushing into the backs of his hands. Not many things came to Gerard’s mind in those short moments. He was too high to register the amplifier stacked on top of the one Frank had hit his head on, was dangerously close to the edge. He was too high to notice how it slowly slid forward. 

He had actually laughed at the ridiculous way Frank had fallen over. Of course he would stop eventually and help him up as any friend would, but before Gerard could get over his fit of giggles the amp lost its fight against gravity. 

Gerard stopped giggling instantly. He frowned and looked down at his hands. Maybe he took a few too many pills. He was 100% sure that it was all in his head. It was frighteningly real though. Frank’s eyes had bulged out and his mouth had opened, letting out a loud deflating sound as if all the air in his lungs had been pushed out of him.

He had never had such lucid hallucinations before. Usually the drugs would make him see mythical creatures and cartoon characters. Never anything as morbid as the love of his life being crushed by a large amplifier. Gerard was convinced it was all a hallucination. A trick that the drugs in his system had forced him to see, and yet as he looked back and forth at Frank’s usual spot on the stage, he saw nothing.

Gerard looked down at his feet, at the bloodied hands grasping the cuffs of his jeans. He could feel it. He could feel Frank’s mangled fingers wrap around his ankle, transferring blood all over his black jeans.

“N-No not real, this isn’t real.” Gerard whimpered, grabbing at his hair and pulling it nervously. That’s when he really started to panic. “F-F-Frankie???” He choked out.

This was not happening. This sort of thing wasn’t supposed to happen. Him and frank were gonna be fine. They were gonna get through anything life threw at them. Gerard shakily took a small step towards Frank’s crumpled body, before being pulled back into a tight embrace from behind. He felt skinny, lean arms squeeze him and heard choked sobs right in his ear. He recognised the lean figure behind him almost instantly.

“Mikey, l-let go!” Gerard demanaded, but Mikey still clung to him.

Gerard struggled against him. He had to get to Frank, he had to do something. He wasn’t going to stand back and be coddled by anyone. He threw his body weight forward and collapsed onto the floor. With a huff, he looked up and straight into those hazel eyes that he woke up to every morning, but this time they were wet and full of tears. He didn’t like seeing his Frankie cry. His Frankie deserved the world and constant happiness. 

Gerard knew how to cheer him up. He would always wipe away the tears with his thumb and kiss Frank’s forehead, telling him he loved him and that nothing would ever stop that. That nothing could ever hurt him when he was with him. Frank would always giggle and call Gerard a sap. His heart would flutter and tug at his vocal chords all he ever wanted to do was make the love of his life happy. 

So Gerard reached over to Frank’s wet cheeks, barely even registering that Mikey was still clinging to his waist. Desperately trying to ignore the fact that when he went to wipe away the tears from Frank’s face, he was also smudging blood all over his cheeks. He kissed Frank's forehead and whispered a quiet, “I love you”, as he held onto Frank's jaw. 

But he didn’t giggle this time. He stayed silent. Gerard’s ears started ringing, and he could vaguely hear Ray screaming at the top of his lungs and the sound of Bob mumbling prayers. He never once looked away from Frank’s face he couldn’t look away. He didn’t want to miss anything. 

Frank’s expression didn’t change, his eyes stayed open his mouth agape. Gerard stroked his thumbs over his cheeks.

“Frankie??? C’mon baby. Time to wake up,” he whispered, leaning forward and pressing his lips delicately against Frank’s. He smiled into the kiss as he felt Frank weakly work his lips against his. It was probably the softest kiss they’d ever shared. It wasn’t some adrenaline induced sexual kiss like it usually was on stage. It was as if Gerard was promising frank everything he could give him. It was as if Frank had run out of oxygen and he was surviving off of Gerard’s.

Gerard slipped his lips away from Frank’s and looked into his eyes, really just taking in everything about him. He thought Frank looked beautiful at that moment, not that he didn’t always look beautiful. But to him, Frank had never been more breathtaking.

Stage lights reflecting off his irises and the sweat on his forehead slipping down onto his nose. His lips drowsily twitching into a smile. He seemed so content.

It was a strange idea considering the circumstances.The words just came out, but as Gerard said it, he realised he meant it.

“Will you marry me?” At the question, Frank’s droopy eyelids fluttered slightly upwards to make eye contact. 

Frank moved his hand weakly towards Gerard’s. He instantly noticed this and quickly grabbed Frank's hand, ignoring the deep cuts from the guitar strings. Gerard patiently waited for a response from him and squeezed his fingers encouragingly.

“Yes.” he murmured so quietly Gerard barely heard it. It seemed to have come deep within Frank's chest and not his mouth. As if a ghost had whispered it in his ear. 

Gerard smiled so widely his face hurt. He had never been this happy before. Frank had just agreed to marry him! Gerard pushed forward and kissed Frank deeply. But this time he didn’t kiss back. Gerard frowned, surely Frank hadn’t fallen asleep at a time like this?

“Frankie, you can’t fall asleep. You just agreed to marry me, asshole,” Gerard lightly shook Frank's arm. “Hey, Frankie? Time to get up. We still got a show to play! Frank?” Gerard tried again. “Frank?! C’mon, gotta get up now. I know you’re tired. So am I, but we can tell the crowd that we’re getting married! We haven’t even told the guys yet! They’ll freak when they find out!” Gerard pleaded, cringing at the way his voice cracked and was filled with desperation. Why was he desperate? Frank was fine, right? He had no reason to be worried.

“G-Gee, stop.” Gerard heard Mikey whimper from behind him. He realised his brother was still hugging his torso and clinging on desperately.

“What’s wrong, Mikes?” He asked.

“G-Gee, y-you’re drunk.” 

“No I’m not, at least not anymore.” 

“Sh-shut up G-Gerard, you are!” Mikey insisted.

“I promise I’m not! I would never ask Frank to marry me drunk. As if he’d say yes to drunk me anyway.” 

“SHUT UP, GERARD! HE’S GONE! FRANK’S GONE! YOU’RE NOT GETTING MARRIED, HE’S GONE!” 

“Mikey, you know I love you, right? I'm not gonna like, abandon you or anything.”

“HE’S DEAD, GERARD! HE’S FUCKING DEAD! HE DIDN’T SAY YES TO SHIT! I’VE BEEN HERE THE ENTIRE FUCKING TIME! FRANK, he….Frank’s d-dead, Gee.” Mikey broke down again, sobbing as he rubbed his face between Gerard’s shoulder blades. “H-he’s dead.” He repeated. 

What? No frank was right in front of them, he’s…..he's drenched in blood. How had he not noticed before?!

“Frank!” Gerard lunged forward and bundled the love of his life up into his arms, shoving Mikey off him in the process. “C’mon baby, you’re okay. You’re gonna be okay.” Gerard reassured,he wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince Frank or himself.Tears had only now started to fall, and he could feel himself holding on for the tiniest bit of hope that it would all be alright.

“Mikey, look! Frank’s fine! Come get this off him!!” Gerard finally tore his gaze away from Frank to look up at the other guys. Ray desperately strained against the heavy amplifier. His face was drenched in sweat and tears. He groaned and sobbed as he put all his strength against the amplifier. His shoulders shook from the sobs wracking his body. 

Gerard grabbed at Frank’s shoulders and tried to lift him up just a little to manage to grab the guitar underneath his body. Frank screamed in agony and Gerard gasped in relief. Frank was still alive. He was definitely not okay, but he was alive and that’s what mattered at the moment. Mikey was wrong. Gerard finally realised that this was real, that Frank was seriously hurt and he needed to help him. That was blood on his hands, not sweat.

Gerard wanted to puke. Frank's body from his lower back downwards was being crushed by the huge amplifier. His back arched in an inhuman way from how Gerard had lifted his shoulders and upper back. Gerard winced at how stupid he had been. He quickly lifted the guitar strap over Frank's head and pulled it out from under him. Slowly lowering Frank back down, he combed his fingers through his hair and whispered words of love in his ear. Kissing his forehead and his nose, across his jaw and anywhere his lips could reach. 

But it seemed all the fight left in Frank had left him entirely after a few moments. Gerard couldn’t feel the shallow breath against his face anymore. Frank seemed to be walking the thin line between life and death, teetering on the edge. All the reaper had to do was blow and Frank would fall.

Gerard head loud footsteps coming towards him and Frank and he instinctively wrapped his arms around Frank’s shoulders, securely protecting him from any sort of threat the person could pose. Gerard was not thinking rationally, and he hadn’t been for awhile now. You couldn’t blame him, a mix of drugs and alcohol were still in his system and clouded his thought of judgment. 

The only thing running through Gerard’s head was, ‘keep Frank safe’, and the only way Gerard knew how to do that was to hold him, and so that’s what he did. He held as much of Frank as he could without hurting him, as he curled his body over Frank to shield him from the rain that had just started to fall.

Gerard shrugged his jacket off and draped it over Frank’s shoulders to keep him warm. He started to hum random tunes to do his best to try and make Frank feel any better. 

Gerard heard Bob yell something about paramedics. He shot his head up to get a better look. Bob was now joining Ray and Mikey in trying to get the amplifier off of frank. He was crying. Gerard had never seen Bob cry. He didn’t even think it was really possible. 

All the guys pushed the amplifier over, screamed in pain as they did. Freeing frank from under it, Gerard heard multiple gasps from the rest of the guys as everyone saw the mangled state of Frank’s legs. He looked up from his spot on the floor and saw Mikey hunch over and vomit on stage. Bob and Ray just stared and couldn’t seem to tear their gaze away, no matter how horrifying the scene was.

Gerard didn’t want to see what they were looking at. Instead, he looked up at Frank’s face while he ran his hands down Frank’s back, gagging at how his back dipped drastically halfway down, as if the lower half of his body was dislocated from the top. He felt deep groves scattered over his lower back form where bits and pieces from the amp had dug into his skin. He could feel all this through Frank's shirt and that scared him more than anything. If his back looked so bad even with a shirt on then how bad was it without?

Gerard grasped at Frank’s waist, or what was left of it anyway, and tried to pull him up onto his lap.

“You can’t move him, Gerard,” Ray warned as Gerard looked up at him quizzically, “You could hurt him.”

Oh, that made sense. Instead of moving Frank, Gerard just moved himself and just layed down next to him. Holding his hand. He closed his eyes and just imagined that he was lying down in bed with Frank by his side. It was difficult because Frank never slept on his stomach unless he was sore and couldn’t sleep on his back, or he was sleeping on Gerard’s stomach, which happened rarely because Gerard had to pee a lot in the middle of the night and would often have to push Frank off of him. 

Frank and Gerard stared into the stage lights. Rain falling on their faces. Hands firmly clasped together. “I’d still play shows in a wheelchair. I’d wheel myself out on stage and play sitting down” frank whispered. Gerard looked over to see frank up on his elbows smiling brightly over at him.  
“As if, I’d just carry you” Gerard joked   
“You couldn’t carry me and a guitar”   
“Hmm, wanna bet?”  
“Nothing to bet on”   
“Yeah why would you need a wheelchair”  
“Gee,I’m dead”  
“What?”

“Honey? It would be better if you let go of him now. I’m here to help.” Gerard's eyes snapped up, taking in the stranger’s appearance. Short, blond, and clearly hasn’t slept in days. He instantly knew he didn’t trust her around Frank. She was too tired, he could tell she was practically dozing off right there on stage. 

“Gerard, y-you gotta let go of him now.” Ray softly demanded. Gerard looked to Ray, and then to Mikey, who was hiding in Ray’s arms. Finally he looked to Bob, who had curled up on the floor with his arms wrapped around his knees. 

“N-No.” Gerard moaned, reaching towards Frank and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, holding him securely against his chest. 

“I- okay fine. We can work around this.” The woman sighed kneeling down next to Gerard and reaching over to feel at frank’s neck, “Nothing,” she whispered, “Hon, this is serious now, you have to let his body go, we have to get him to hospital.” 

Gerard shook his head defiantly and disobeyed Ray entirely by bundling Frank up onto his lap. 

The way the woman had said, ‘his body’, sounded as if Frank were just a corpse. As if Gerard was holding a dead body. Like he would trust a woman that talked about Frank like that. 

“Gerard, let her help Frank.” Ray urged, but this only caused Gerard to grip Frank tighter to his chest. 

“I’m sorry, sir, but you’re going to have to get your friend off of him. This is an emergency.” The woman demanded.

“I’m s-sorry, Gee.” Ray whispered. 

“Get the fuck off me!” Gerard screamed, thrashing against Ray’s tight grip around his waist that pulled him away from Frank. Gerard was furious at him, how dare he make him ever let go of Frank!

Frank simply fell out of Gerard’s lap, slouching forward. “FRANKIE!” Gerard elbowed Ray in the stomach and scratched at his arms.

“Ah shit!” Ray yelled as he loosened his grip. 

Gerard finally saw what made Mikey vomit. “Frankie?? N-no.” Gerard whispered. 

Frank’s left foot was practically severed. It had turned 180 degrees in the wrong direction, loosely hanging by the smallest bit of skin and fat. Gerard could see the snapped bone from there. Shattered parts were digging into the exposed muscle. Frank’s ankle was swollen and red, and yellow pus had already started to swell out of his pores, slicking up his skin in the disgusting liquid. The yellowy green gunk only seeped out of the pores and slid right down into the hollowed out wound on Frank’s left ankle. 

The skin on Frank's legs seemed to have been pulled tight, tearing in large welts all over his calf. Some holes were larger than others, spilling out mushed up muscle.   
His knee was by far the worst though. His calf seemed to be bent so far backwards that the bone snapped at the knee cap and pierced through the skin. The large bone was exposed to the air and dripped blood off the sharpened end. The skin around the exposed bone split far up the knee to form a carved smile in the flesh. 

Frank’s other leg was similar, however nowhere near as bad. The skin was red and covered in pus and had split, but no bones were sticking out of his skin and no internal parts were exposed. 

Gerard screamed in agony. Nothing could ever compare to this. Nothing could ever hurt more. He clutched at his chest it felt like his heart was on fire, burning him from the inside. His throat hurt but the pain inside him hurt more. He choked back sobs and screamed, and yet through everything, he couldn’t stop staring at Frank. Gerard watched as droplets of rain fell onto the spilt blood surrounding the love of his life. Piercing the surface of the thick, crimson pool, it gave the illusion of a bubbling surface. Gerard watched as specks of blood and water were pushed into the air by the raindrops, landing on Frank’s face and arms. The pool grew, spreading across the stage like a plague, and reaching out hundreds of thin red arms to taint everything it touched. Gerard reached out to meet one of its arms and covered his fingers in the liquid. He let out another heart-breaking sob and shuffled closer to Frank to lift him up by the armpits and situate him back securely against his chest. Gerard had streams of tears and water running down his face as he rocked Frank’s body back and forth. 

Gerard looked down at his Frankie’s face. Tears and blood were stuck to his eyelashes and sat delicately upon his cheeks. Gerard reached down and traced the side of Frank’s jaw. He softly danced his fingers across the soft expanse of Franks cheeks, leaning forward to take notice of the faint freckles dusted across Frank’s nose like stars. Gerard only wished he could see Frank’s eyes. He needed to see Frank with his eyes open more than anything.

“GERARD!” He heard distantly behind him.

Gerard stopped admiring Frank for a split second to look over at Mikey, who was in hysterics, sobbing and hyperventilating. Mikey walked over on shaky legs and pulled Gerard into a hug. 

Gerard just sat there in shock as his brother sobbed into his shoulder, “He’s-, I-, F-F-Frank...” Mikey wailed, gripping Gerard’s back tightly. 

Gerard turned back to Frank and slowly lifted his chin in the slightest. He leaned down and barely brushed his lips against Frank’s.

Gerard felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up through teary eyes to meet Ray’s. Ray weakly smiled before collapsing on his knees next to Gerard, wrapping his strong arms around him with Mikey.

It was a strangely calm moment. The feeling of two sets of arms wrapped around him, with Frank resting in his lap. Gerard just closed his eyes and listened to Frank's laughter.Listened to the pure joy and excitement. 

All was quiet until the paramedic reminded them of her presence, “Hon… I-I’m sorry.”

Gerard ignored the paramedic, everyone did. Everyone besides Bob, “CAN’T YOU DO YOUR FUCKING JOB PROPERLY!? FUCKING BITCH! YOU FUCKING WATCHED HIM BLEED OUT ON STAGE!” Bob screamed at her. He swung his fists around wildly, and the paramedic fell to the ground grabbing at her nose. Blood dripping down her chin, and she looked up at bob in fear for a few quiet seconds, before scrambling to her feet and tripping off stage. Bob only scoffed and kicked the drum set. 

No one seemed to care about Bob’s outburst. He destroyed all the equipment, and kicked holes in the drum set. He smashed Ray’s guitar and Mikey's bass. He wrecked everything, except Frank’s guitar, Pansy, which sat alone in the corner. The guitar just lay there, neglected of any attention. No one was strumming her lovingly or violently. She bled out and laid in her own pool of blood. Just like Frank had. 

_____________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> That was a fun chapter to kick this all off! It only gets worse from here! But don’t worry there’s some side ships that get to sail on rocky waters to make up for the violent spiral into madness and depression Gerard’s about to go through! And sorry about all the spelling mistakes and the choppy writing. I’ve never really written anything like This before. And this probably seems like it belongs on Wattpad but Wattpad has become a much less welcoming place as of late. So I’m putting this on AO3 the elitists fanfiction website


End file.
